Kudou Suzuki Loves Nanobana Kinako
by Shindou Ranmaru
Summary: Kuosu goes to the time of Raimon after Beta was defeated. That was when he saw Nanobana Kinako, the cutest thing ever. And, as not to make her know, he calls himself Kudou Suzuki. Then something goes wrong...and they teleported to Verona in the time of Romeo and Juliet! Crack ship Kuosu x Kinako


Protocol Omega 2.0 lost against Raimon Junior, which was the biggest bummer to everyone. What did we do, you might ask? We all went our separate ways, with me going to Raimon 200 years ago. As I was walking to Raimon for no apparent reason, I heard a cute voice.

"I can never get a boyfriend!" The voice said. "Because they don't like sportsmen."

I looked to see the cutest thing ever: a girl with long light brown hair decorated with a headband, slightly tan skin, brown eyes, and a school uniform with a yellow sweater vest and an orange bow tie. She entered the school building.

"She's so cute!" I said to myself as I followed her. But suddenly I was stopped by a large student who looked intimidating yanking me by the collar from the back.

"What are you doing following Kinako-chan, huh?" He asked as he raised a fist. "Are you a stalker?"

"No," I said as I tried to get him to let go, "I'm a transfer student and I'm here to enroll."

He looked at me suspiciously. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ku-." I realized that, since this wasn't my time and he is a Japanese bully, I decided to keep the name 'Kuosu' a secret. "Kudou Suzuki. And I am a third year in Junior High School."

He let me go. "Okay, go to your classroom and this time don't follow Kinako-chan!"

Thanks to that guy, I knew that her name was Kinako. So I went around asking for her but to no avail. That was when I realized my outfit wasn't the school uniform or anything they would be familiar to. I saw a young man, kidnapped him, rendered him unconscious, and stole his uniform.

As I was walking, I saw Kinako enter a classroom that said 1-D. I went in front of the classroom only to see her talking to Tenma and his Pikachu goalkeeper.

"Hi, Tenma! Hi, Shinsuke!" She greeted happily.

"Hi, Kinako!" The other two greeted he in unison.

Suddenly I saw her bending down as to talk to them or something then something peeked out…

"What are you doing looking at Kinako-chan's underwear, you pervert?" It was that same boy who yanked my collar!

His statement made me, and hopefully but hopefully not Kinako, blush.

Kinako, out of embarrassment, stood straight and pulled down the back of her skirt. "Where's that pervert?"

Then the guy, with no hesitation, threw me in. Of course it hurt!

"OW! THAT HURTS, YOU MUTHA-!" I screamed as I looked up to see Kinako. "Hello," I said. "My name's Kudou Suzuki, a third year transfer student who just moved here from Italy." I stood up slowly.

"As for me, I'm Nanobana Kinako." She said as she smiled a cute smile. "I'll take you to your class-." Then she tripped.

"Kinako!" I tried to catch her but instead I fell with her. Then suddenly we were teleported to Verona.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're in Verona," I said as I looked around, "the place of Romeo and Juliet."

A young man that was about sixteen with brown chin-length hair and purple eyes ran to us. "Montague or Capulet?"

"Montague," I said.

"Capulet," she said.

"Then what are you two doing together?" he asked us. "Your parents are gonna FREAK!"

Kinako and I stood up and I heard familiar voices. Then I looked up.

"Take that, Alfons!" A woman with blue hair tied in two braids screamed maniacally.

"But, no matter what you do, the Montagues will win, Sabella." Replied a man with pinkish-purple hair.

Then I realized that they looked so familiar, and so was the brunette. "Hey, Ben-!"

"It's Eiron, and I'm your cousin. Remember, Curio?" he replied.

I lied, "Y-yeah." How the heck could I remember him if I wasn't alive in the time of Shakespeare?

Kinako was being brought to Casa Di Giulieta(or Juliet's house) by a girl with long curly blonde hair and dark skin.

"That girl, the blonde one with Kinna, is Raledia, her nurse." Eiron told me then he smiled.

"Hey, Eiron, you like her, don't you?" I teased him.

"No!"

#####

The only thing I could think of was getting Kinako, or Kinna according to Eiron, out of this time with me. So I snuck out of my house with Eiron with me of things go horribly wrong.

"Kinako, are you there?" I asked. "Can you hear me?"

Coming out of the door in the balcony was Raledia. "Ah, Eiron! Curio! I'm coming down." She went to the side and climbed up the balusters to go to a ladder but she fell all of a sudden.

Eiron, frightened at the sight of his lover fall to her demise or intense backache, ran to her as he caught her.

"Oh, Eiron." She blushed. "Thanks."

I then asked her, "Where's Kinna?"

"She's asleep in her room."

Determined to get to her, I climbed up the ladder and went to her room to see her fast asleep on her bed.

"Kudou-senpai." She buried her face into her pillow.

It was sad she didn't know my real name. Then I went closer to her, made her face me, and kissed her lips. I saw her blush and I did the same. After that, I sat on her bed, took off my shirt, moved closer to her as to embrace her, and fell asleep


End file.
